The Horror of High Hall
The Horror of High Hall is a quest is given to you by Beatrice at High Hall in the Orobas Fjords after completing The Runes of Wrath. She asks you to repair the town well that has been dry for days. Mindread her to discover her true intentions, and confront her about it (select the dialogue option about being sent as a sacrifice). She will double the quest reward to a total of four Malachite Gems. Make your way to the town well, and you should see a huge door. Enter the Well Cave, which is inhabited by a variety of demons, raging from level 20 to 23. It also contains two unique demons: Kezzz (level 23), and Zagan (level 20). Follow the cave until you come to an area with lava and wooden platforms. At the rear of the area there is a platform going south (right), follow it for a while and you'll will encounter Kezzz. He will speak and then vanish. Take the key and the Dragon Skill Book from the desk. Defeat Kezzz Now head back to the room with lava and wooden platforms and go across to the north. Continue along the passage to the elevator. Use it to get to the lower level (you have to step inside and pull the lever). Open the locked gate with the key you acquired earlier. Inside, you find a chest containing a lever handle. Return to the elevator and put the lever into the right slot (labeled "broken lever"). Now take the elevator further down with this lever and you will get to fight Kezzz (you may want to quick save before descending - the fight begins immediately and you are surrounded by lava, making it dangerous). After defeating Kezzz, follow the path headed west, mining the iron ore veins along the way. Defeat Zagan Soon after the path curves northwest you pass some dragon skeletons, and shortly after you will encounter Zagan. Mindread him to acquire additional loot from his chest following his death. After the conversation you will automatically change into a dragon. This fight may be difficult - it is in an enclosed space, and there are nests spawning additional enemies. You may want to take out the nests as quickly as possible and retreat to the tunnel high in the northwest, where you can turn human again. The enemies will not attack you while you're in human form, so you can recover your hitpoints and save, then go back to dragon and finish off Zagan and the other enemies (returning to the northwest cave to recover as necessary). Claim Your Rewards You can exit the cave by following the northwest tunnel. Before leaving, loot the chest which includes the Aleroth Archmage Gauntlets and other items, plus a piece of dragon armor if you mindread Zagan. Once back in village and collect your reward from Beatrice. You receive the two Malachite Gems (four if you mindread her while accepting the quest), in addition to the standard rewards of 4500 experience points, 800 gold, and one option: 2250 exp, 400 gold, 1 body part, 1 gem, 10 herbs, 5 ore, or 3 potions. ru:Ужас Горних Чертогов Category:Ego Draconis quests‎ Category:Orobas Fjords Quests Category:Ego Draconis side quests Category:Orobas Fjords Side Quests